Everyone Needs an Excuse
by Mellys Melodies
Summary: The School Dance is coming up and Yugi hasn't asked Téa to go yet! Little do they know that Joey, Tristan and Duke have something planned for them, but will it work the way they want it to? ?XTéa. Slight JoeyXMai and TristanXSerenity.
1. Plans and Worries

This is just a fun little story I thought up in the train on the way to school one morning! Hopefully the characters are… well, in character!

Also I didn't know if Duke Devlin actually goes to the same school as the others, so in this story he does.

Disclaimer: Ok. I'd just like to sort one little thing out; I don't not own nothing here!

**Everyone Needs an Excuse**

_Chapter 1: Plans and Worries_

"It's perfect!"

"Yeah, if you exclude how many times you said the words 'what if' and 'maybe' and the fact that we have to find somewhere they won't be able to get out of, with a lock, and that Yugi will actually have the courage to ask her. Other than that, it's perfect!"

Tristan glared at Duke. "Well, Mr. 'I can't agree with Tristan's great idea because I have such a pig head', I don't see you having any bright ideas!"

Duke glared straight back at him. "That was the lamest comeback I've ever heard! Just because you feel so high and mighty because Serenity accepted to going to the School Dance with you, doesn't mean that-"

"HE WHAT!" At the mention of his sister, Joey woke up from his nap on his school desk. He jumped up at advanced on the two bickering teens, namely Tristan. "YOU ASKED SERENITY TA THA SCHOOL DANCE? WHY THA HE-"

"Whoa, man!" Tristan backed away from the fuming Joey and bumped into Duke. "Calm down! It was her idea not to tell you! I swear!"

Duke snorted. "Yeah right! I guess it was also her idea that you give her flowers? And that you take her out for dinner before the Dance?" Tristan looked sheepishly at the floor.

Joey wasn't any happier at finding out this new information. He rounded on Duke. "He what!"

Duke shrugged and glared pointedly at Tristan. "Well actually those were my flowers that I was going to give Serenity; he stole them and then gave them to her claiming they were from him!" He looked at Joey solemnly. "If you got a problem with that take it up with 'lover boy' over there." He pointed his thumb in Tristan's general direction, and then stormed out of the room, leaving a very enraged Joey with Tristan. Joey very slowly turned around to face Tristan, an infuriated, questioning look.

Tristan sighed. "Look, Joey, we've been through this a million times! Serenity is a big girl and she can make her own decisions! How many times has she told you that herself! Just listen to her for a change and then-" He stopped when he saw the murderous glint in Joey's already angered eyes.

"You dare think tha' I don' listen ta my sister!" He managed to ask in a lethal tone.

Just as Joey started advancing on Tristan, the bell went. Tristan dashed for the door and left a steaming Joey glaring at nothing. As Joey slowly cooled himself down, the rest of the class began entering the room chatting animatedly. He took his seat as Yugi came in and sat next to him.

"Hi Joey!" He smiled at his friend, noticing the mood he was in. "Where were you, Tristan and Duke at lunch? Téa and I were worried."

Joey looked up and smiled slightly at him. "Ah, sorry Yuge. I just didn' feel hungry."

Yugi's eyes widened in shock, but he was unable to say anything as the teacher had just walked in and was starting the lesson. He made a mental note to ask Joey after school.

The last two lessons of the day passed rather quickly, and soon the gang had split up and gone home Tristan and Duke had forgotten all about their 'perfect plan'.

---

"Have you asked her yet?"

Yugi chucked his school bag on the floor and sat on his bed. He groaned when he heard Yami's question. _How many times have I heard that question? Every single day since I told him about the School Dance it's all he's ever interested in! He must get soo bored by himself at the shop all day! _He just managed to hold back a grin and a laugh as he pictured Yami sitting at the store making up things to ask him when he got home.

"Well?" Yami raised a stern, questioning eyebrow as he sat on Yugi's desk chair.

Yugi sighed and looked down at the floor. "No, I haven't"

"Well when are you going to! You're running out of time! The School Dance is only…" He glanced at the calendar on Yugi's wall. "2 days away! That leaves you with only tomorrow and Friday!"

Yugi swallowed. "I… I will… I'm just not sure what she's going to say."

Yami looked at him disbelievingly. "Oh come on! This is Téa we're talking about! How long have you two been friends? 5, 6 years? Longer? How hard is just one simple question?

Alright, alright! I get it! I have to ask her, right."

Yami raised an eyebrow. "You know, Yugi-"

"I don't like where this is going!"

"Come on! You haven't even heard what I was going to say!"

"By the way you are speaking, I don't want to!"

"Well you're just going to have to listen then aren't you?" Yugi buried his face in his hands. Yami smiled and continued in a sly voice. "As I was saying; you out of everyone should know how popular Téa is in the male population of our school, and you told me the other day that during the past week 13 guys had asked her and she turned them all down. Now, that could mean she already has a date, or it could just mean that all of the guys were jerks and she didn't like them." He shrugged. "Either's good. Anyway, the point I'm trying to make is; you better get a move on!"

Yugi looked up, face pale. "You sure take a long time getting to you're point, and that point isn't helping! It's just another reason to not ask her!"

Yami sighed, frustrated. "Well I've run out of ideas. If you end up going by yourself and watching her dance the night away with some other guy, it's your own fault. Don't come running back to me!" Without another look at Yugi, he walked out, leaving said boy sitting sulkily on his bead.

_What am going to do? I have to ask her but Yami said that she's probably going with some other guy. Aaargh! Why is everything so hard?_ He sighed. _I have to ask her. I will ask her. Tomorrow! Yeah... or maybe… _He glanced down at his watch. _5:17. 5:17! Damn it! I still have to do my homework, and take over from Yami at the shop at 6:00! Aaargh!_ Yugi was soon hurriedly doing his homework and forgetting completely about the problem at hand.

---

**Beep beep… beep beep… beep beep… beep bee- THWACK!**

"Ow!" Téa yelped as she rubbed the red mark on her hand. "Stupid alarm clock" she muttered as she slowly climbed out of bed. She glanced at the accused alarm clock. Her eyes widened, "8:07! I'm late!" She grabbed her school clothes and hurried into the bathroom to have a quick shower before breakfast.

After a hasty breakfast she rushed off to school. The school bell rang just as she dashed into the classroom and sat down in her usual seat next to Yugi. She looked over and smiled at him as the teacher came in to do the roll.

---

_BRING!_

Recess. As soon as that bell rings the classrooms are practically empty, except for a few stragglers who are just finishing work, packing up their stuff, talking with friends or… sleeping.

In this case, as well as many others before, it was Joey.

---

The loud ringing of the school bell woke a very disgruntled Joey from a particularly pleasant dream of flowers and rainbows… not really. His actual dream was; he was sitting at a table in his favourite restaurant and there on the table was a feast of all the junk food and fatty food he could ever think of. It was his heaven. Half way through eating the feast a shadow was cast over him. He looked up and saw the woman of his dreams, in his dreams! She sat down next to him and leaned towards him, their faces closing the small gap of air between them. Just as their lips were a near millimeter away…

"AAHHH!" Joey jumped up from his desk at the loud sound. He frantically looked around him and stopped when he saw Yugi, Tristan and Téa laughing madly. He grabbed his stuff from his desk and shoved it in his bag. Swinging his bag over his shoulder he went over to his three laughing friends, scowling at them. "Hey guys! Why didn' ya wake me up?"

"You sounded like you were having fun!" Tristan managed to stop his laughter to answer Joey's question.

"Yeah, Joey! I didn't know that a feast of food involved Mai and how sexy her clothes are!" Téa could hardly contain her laughter.

"WHAT! I said dat out loud? Aw man!" Joey turned bright red.

"Yep! The whole class heard, and Ms K said that when you wake up you have to go see the principal!"

"Not again!" He sighed. This would be the sixth time of going to the principal about sleeping in class. "C'mon guys. Let's go get some food."

A very red Joey walked through the school yard, followed by three, still giggling teens.

---

At lunch Joey and Tristan sneaked away from Yugi and Téa to finish their plans for said couple.

"Ok. Since Duke is away today we can decide what to do without his interruptions. I vote we go with the plan I thought up yesterday."

"But I don' know tha plan!"

"Well if you weren't sleeping at the time you would know!"

"It aint my fault school is so boring!"

Tristan sighed. "Well listen closely because I'm not going to repeat myself again. Ok?"

"Right!"

And for the rest of lunch Joey actually listened to Tristan and they finished organizing the 'plan' that would take place that day, after school.

---

First chapter done! Yay! What will the surprise be for Téa and Yugi?

Plz R+R! A happy writer loves feedback! )


	2. A Fight and a Disturbing Photo

Sorry for the long delay. I wrote the chapter but then I had second thoughts and then I got a really great idea! So I rewrote the chapter and I think it is much better. :) Yay!

Sorry to those who were hoping for a YugiXTéa story. I changed my plans, and that slightly changed the pairings but never fear, there is still hope for our beloved couple! I have yet to decide who she will end up with. Of course you don't know who the other person is but you will hopefully get a clue in this chapter! So - Read on!

Also I've changed the way Joey talk's coz it's just getting annoying! He talks normal now.

Disclaimer: I feel my mouth moving but all I hear is: "I don't own Yu-gi-oh. I don't own Yu-gi-oh. I don't own Yu-gi-oh…

* * *

**Everyone Needs an Excuse**

_Chapter 2: A Fight and a Disturbing Photo_

After Tristan had spent about 10 mins talking and explaining Joey finally knew the 'plan'.

"So all I have to do is grab the keys off Ms Kellie before the end of school?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

Joey rubbed his hands together in glee. This was going to be fun! He looked up at Tristan. "I think I'm going to go see where she is now!"

Tristan shrugged. "Well, okay. I'll go watch the soon-to-be couple." He winked then dashed away to find his friends; Téa and Yugi.

Joey, meanwhile, was wandering around the school grounds murmuring to himself. All the school kids he walked past could hear him quite clearly, though, and were most likely very confused about what he was saying; "If I were a teacher where would I be…"

"Ah HA! The _staff room_!"

* * *

He was nearly there; around the next corner was the window to the staff room where he would be able to determine whether Ms Kellie was in there or not. He made a sharp turn around the corner and saw blue, 

WHACK

There was a loud whack as Joey rounded the corner and collided with someone.

"Watch where you're going, mutt!"

Oh. That was not the someone he wanted to hear right at this moment.

"Hmph. Just because you're a dog doesn't mean you can go haring around corners chasing cats." Kaiba picked himself up off the ground and dusted his trench coat.

"Hey! I am not a dog! And I was not chasing a cat! Do you see any cats around here, or is your eyesight as poor as your dueling skills?" Joey jumped up and started yelling at the CEO.

"Well at least I can actually duel, compared to your pathetic attempts!"

As usual their fight had turned to duel monsters in a very short period of time.

"Well Yugi can always duel better than you! Notice that he's still King of Games and you aren't? Huh!"

Now they were literally at each others throat.

Kaiba growled. "For you're information pup, I WILL beat Yugi next time we duel, no one, no one tells me that-" His little speech through gritted teeth was interrupted by the opening of a door that looks similarly like the staff room door, and the scolding of a very familiar… teen?

"What are you two doing! Téa interrupted their verbal fight. "We can hear you _in the staff room_, and they sent me out to tell you that the principal is not happy." She stopped and glared at the two of them. Her glare rested on Kaiba as he was glaring straight back at her. They had a very long stand off before Joey finally butted in.

"Hey Téa, what were you doing in the staff room anyway?"

She sent one last evil look towards Kaiba then turned to face Joey. "There was a School Dance Committee in there."

Kaiba snorted (He snorted!). "What, trying to find a date with a teacher because you don't like anyone else who asked you, or _hasn't_ asked you."

Téa blushed madly; in anger and embarrassment. "For your information the meeting was to finalise things for Saturday night, and also I ha-"

"Hey! Leave her alone, rich-boy!" Joey interrupted, just wanting to yell at Kaiba again.

Kaiba turned on Joey again. "What's your problem, mutt? Wanting a date with your cheerleader?"

"WHAT! I already have a date actually! I bet you don't even have anyone that wants to dance with you." Joey smirked.

Kaiba's glare was like ice as he narrowed his eyes at Joey. "For your information, Wheeler, I have a date, you just weren't informed. Now if you'll excuse me I have some work to do instead of hanging around with trash." With that Kaiba pushed straight past Joey and Téa and continued on his way to his usual bench where he was hoping to get some work done and cool of from his argument.

Wait. He stopped short as he realized something. In all his rage, he had just said something to Wheeler that he was now very much so regretting.

'_For your information, Wheeler, I do have a date, you just weren't informed…'_

Why on earth had he said that! He groaned. Of course; he was fighting with the mutt, how else would he have said something just to save his reputation. Joey was probably going to go 'spread the word' that the Seto Kaiba was going to go to a school function. Furthermore he now had to get himself a _date_ for the dance. Moreover he actually had to go to the dance now! This was terrible!

He sat down on the bench and got out his laptop; time to find a suitable dance partner. First things first; they would have to be able to dance, they would have to be beautiful, have a good personality, have a good enough attitude to be able to put up with him, … He looked up from typing on his laptop to think.

A group of girls caught his eye and he looked over at them. The half a dozen girls were whispering to each other and glancing over at him. When they noticed that he was looking at them they all blushed, giggled and waved. One of them even had the nerve to blow a kiss to him! He cringed and looked back down at the laptop screen as he got an idea. 'Must not be obsessed with me' he typed. He looked back over the girl's 'criteria list' then typed a message underneath it and sent it to his secretary.

Good, now that that was taken care off all he could get back to his work.

* * *

_Who would want to go to anywhere, let alone a dance, with Kaiba!_ Joey spotted a bunch of girls giggling over something one of them was holding. As he walked closer to them she dropped it and it fluttered to the ground and landed at Joey's feet. He stoped and bent down to pick it up, and immediately dropped it again with disgust, a horrified look on his face. It was a photo of _Kaiba!_ He was lying on a bed with blue silk sheets, and all he wore were a pair of black boxers. EW! He never wanted nor needed to see so much of Kaiba ever in his life. 

The girl who dropped the photo noticed that Joey had dropped it and was not going to pick it up again. She swooped down and grabbed it before any one else saw it. She then rushed back to her friends and they all wandered away giggling yet again.

Joey, who was still in shock and horror, remained standing there. _That's right; the whole female population of this school wants to go with Kaiba, well, with the exception of Téa_ _of course. But why would she be attracted to that pompous, snobbish, stuck-up, rich-boy- _

"Hey Joey, hows the teacher search going?"

Tristan came up behind Joey and clapped him on the back. "Hey, you alright man? You look a bit green!"

Joey snapped out of his trance and looked at Tristan. "Yea… yea I'm alright, just saw…" He shook his head while he held back a shudder. "Never mind."

Tristan gave him an odd look. "Well anyway, have you managed to find Ms Kellie yet?"

"Nope, I was looking but then I bumped into Kaiba and we got into another fight, then Téa came out and stopped us. Oh, and guess what I found out!"

"What?"

"Kaiba actually has a date for the dance which means that he is actually going to be going to the dance!"

Tristan gaped at him. "Wow, never thought he had it in him." He laughed. "So who's the 'lucky' girl?"

"I dunno! He walked off as soon he let it slip. Heh, it's probably one of his fan club!"

**Bring!**

The bell sounded for the end of lunch.

"Aw man! I got to go find Ms Kellie! Later!" Joey ran off in the direction of the main building and disappeared into the mob of students, hoping that Ms Kellie could be found there.

* * *

Yes! Finally completed another chapter! Yay! 

You know what to do!


	3. A rose, A note, and A key

Hey everyone! Sorry for the long delay again, but I am back so prepare yourself for a new chapter! Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review if you like it!

Thanks to everyone who has left a review. It really makes me feel loved and helps me to finish more chapters! Feedback is very helpful so if you have any ideas for me I am happy to hear them.

Disclaimer: umm… I'm running out of ideas for interesting disclaimers so let's just say that this is the most fanciest disclaimer that you've ever seen that states that I don't own yugioh!

* * *

**Everyone Needs an Excuse**

_Chapter 3: A Rose, A note, and A key_

_Téa,_

_The brilliance of this rose is petty compared to your beauty._

_Please meet with me under the cherry-blossom tree after school._

_With my love, _

_Your secret admirer_

Téa sighed. _Another one probably asking me to go with them to the School Dance._ She had found this note along with a beautiful, deep red rose in her locker. How this guy and all the others got in to her locker was a mystery to her, and she was a little worried. Along with the note and rose the culprit had also covered her locker with light pink rose petals. _Great! Now I have to de-petal my locker before the petals go sticky! _She looked around at all the people milling around going to their classes after lunch. _Ah, maybe later._ She grabbed her books, shut and locked her locker, then headed off to her next class.

* * *

"Seto Kaiba please put your laptop away!" 

Kaiba mentally growled at the teacher then continued on ignoring her and typing. He was doing his work. These stupid teachers should be happy with that, I mean, he could get them fired with the blink of an eye and yet still they pestered him!

Ms Timan sighed as she gave up. She new she couldn't win this one, but it was very annoying that in every lesson she had him in he would be typing away on his laptop and not listening to her. Although he always managed to hand in all assignments on time, and finish all his work… Ah well.

Kaiba glared at her retreating back. _Finally!_ _Now I can get some work done in peace… hmm? What's this?_ A small icon appeared on the screen registering that he had a new e-mail from his secretary. He clicked on it to open it._ Good. She should have the results from the information I sent her for a dance partner. _The e-mail was opening when he heard a laugh from his right. He rolled his eyes in annoyance and sent a glare in the person's direction.

"What's wrong Kaiba? Too _busy_ too have time to do common work? Always have to have electronic devices with you?" a whispered voice ridiculed at him.

"For your information _Mutt_ I am perfectly capable of working with or without a laptop, I just find it considerably easier with so that I don't have to stoop to your level-"

"What? Afraid of using a pen and paper!" Joey was thoroughly enjoying this.

Kaiba sent a glare at him. "Actually-"

"Kaiba and Joey, you can both see me after school for interrupting the class with your carry on." Ms Timan was sitting at her desk in the front of the classroom and she could here their fight getting louder and louder until she had had enough, even if she was going to be in trouble with Kaiba for keeping him after school.

Kaiba's look was so icy you would think that his laptop would have frozen by now. _That teacher is just wanting to be fired! Damn it!_ The e-mail wasn't opening! It had come up with a 'page cannot be displayed'. He was just clicking refresh when he heard the dim-witted person next to him mutter.

"Heh heh, that'll teach him!"

Kaiba rolled his eyes. He was also in trouble, moron. He went back to trying to open the e-mail.

* * *

Everyone in the classroom was packing up and leaving to go to their next lesson, last lesson. However there was still one person still sitting down. Kaiba. He was _still _trying to open his damned e-mail! 

Téa noticed him and walked over.

"Hi Kaiba!" She said with a friendly smile.

Kaiba's eyes slowly moved from his finally opening e-mail to the top of the screen to the annoying girl's face.

"What do you want Gardner?"

Her face fell a little at his harsh tone. "Well I was just wondering if-"

"And I don't really care." He interrupted. He was not in the mood to hear whatever the cheerleader of the geek squad said.

Téa was a little angry at being interrupted, but she had her patience. "Well, I was wondering if you could give this to Mokuba for me." She produced a folded piece of paper with Mokuba's name on it from her bag.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "And why would you want to give a note to my little brother?"

Téa glared at him. "Can you just give to him?"

Kaiba smirked. "What if I decide not to?" He leant back in his chair and folded his arms.

Téa sighed in annoyance. "Fine. You decide whether to give it to him or not." She threw the paper down onto his laptop keys then went out of the classroom to find her friends and go to her next class.

Kaiba's eyes followed her out then came back and rested on the letter she had given him. _Hmmm…_ He picked it up and glared at it thoughtfully. His mind made up he carefully unfolded the paper and started to read.

* * *

_Ah ha! There she is!_ Joey silently walked up behind her in the middle of the crowded corridor. He then sped up and bashed into her on his way past as everyone started entering their classrooms. She stumbled and dropped her bag, her things falling out and scattering over the floor of the now nearly deserted corridor. He turned around when he "realized" he had knocked her and knelt down to help her pick her things up. 

"I'm sorry Ms Kellie! I didn't mean to. I just wasn't watching where I was going." As he was picking up her things his eyes landed on the prize. He reached over to pick it up.

"Oh that's okay! No harm done." She took the things Joey handed to her and put them in her bag. "Now better get to class!" She hurried off into a nearby room as Joey stood up.

"Hehehe…" He put his hands in his pockets and wandered off to his class. Every step he took his pocket making a jingling sound.

* * *

-shocked face- I finished another chapter! Yippee!

By the way the note is not a love note or anything! This story is not TéaXMokuba! Just so no one gets the wrong idea.

Hope you all enjoyed this. If you did feel free to review and make me more eager to write the next chappie!

Till then toodles!


	4. Trapped!

Here's the next chappie as soon as possible! Thanks to all those who reviewed my last chappie and my new oneshot!

Disclaimer: I like it short and sweet and to the point. I don't own yugioh and I never will. Sadly.

* * *

**Everyone Needs an Excuse**

_Chapter: Trapped!_

Téa stared out the window, not really seeing anything. She really wanted to know who the mystery guy was that put the rose in her locker. Well, it could be someone suitable to go to the dance with her but other than that it was just out of interest as to who else was interested in her. Anyway, she couldn't go because of a School Dance Committee meeting to organize decorations for tomorrow night. Oh well, probably someone who just wants someone who can dance! (She was well known at the school for her dancing talents and many guys wanted her as a partner just because she could dance.) She looked back down at her work, after staring for so long into space just thinking to herself she needed to get on with what she was meant to be doing.

* * *

He silently sighed to himself as he peeked out the corner of his eyes, just watching her. _She's so beautiful._ He had been watching her for a good ten minutes when she turned her head slightly in his direction, her eyes moved from her work to him. Their eyes locked together for what seemed like forever before she blushed lightly, smiled and turned back to her work. His eyes widened as he realized what had just happened and he turned back to his work thinking. 

Tristan smiled to himself. He had seen the way they looked at each other. They were just meant for each other, that's why his plan was going to work so smoothly… if Joey had managed to fulfill his task. Either way they were going to end up at the dance together, hopefully. He watched as Yugi whispered something, inaudible from behind (where Tristan sat), to Téa and as she scribbled something down and passed the note to Yugi. He smiled and continued to watch them, not knowing that his plan was being thrown out the window in a nearby classroom.

* * *

He slammed the note down onto the small space of desk that his laptop wasn't covering. _What does she think she's playing at? Inviting Mokuba to a sleepover? To celebrate the end of school term? She is so irritating…_ He looked at his laptop screen. _Hallelujah!_ The e-mail had finally opened! He read through it carefully, his secretary had searched throughout the whole of Domino with the criteria that he had set and only found… one person! _Great! _He thought sarcastically. _They better be good. _He scrolled down the page to where the information on the girl was. 

"WHAT!" His chair was pushed back as he stood up in sudden shock, staring at the screen in disbelief, searching it, as if to see if this was some kind of joke. He scrolled up the page, then down again, but still it said the same thing:

Téa Gardner

* * *

"WHAT!"

Joey stopped outside a familiar classroom door and peered in to see who it was that was yelling. He laughed silently as he saw who it was. _Moneybags got a problem with his laptop!_ Sure enough there was Kaiba standing behind a desk, chair discarded on the floor, and glaring murderously and in disbelief at his laptop.

Joey started laughing out loud and Kaiba heard him. He turned his head towards Joey and cast him a murderous glare.

"What's wrong, Moneybags? Laptop cheating on you?" He gasped out between laughs.

Kaiba shut the laptop forcefully and picked it up. He grabbed his briefcase and walked over to the doorway. Joey stepped into the doorway and blocked his path.

"Whoa, what's the hurry? Not in a talking mood all of a sudden?"

"Trust me Wheeler, if I was in a talking mood I wouldn't be standing here with you in my way. Now move before I make you!"

"Somebody's cranky! Forget to have an afternoon nap?"

"Aren't you late for class, or did you leave your brain at home?"

Joey looked at his watch. "Yikes! Later!" He dashed off and entered a classroom further down the hall.

Kaiba shook his head. _Moron._ He turned and started walking in the opposite direction that Joey went. _Now to find out what's going on. After class.

* * *

_

"For being late to class you can go return these calculators to the storage cupboard."

Kaiba glared at him as he was handed the box of calculators. He whisked out of the room and hurriedly walked down the hall wanting to be rid of this stupid task that was below him.

* * *

At the same time in another room close by:

"Téa, could you please take these scissors back to the storage cupboard?"

"Sure!" She took the box from the teacher and turned to her friends. "Be back in a sec!" She smiled then went out of the classroom to the cupboard.

* * *

In the storage cupboard (it's a walk in cupboard):

Everything in here was quiet, except for the gentle squeak of slightly ajar door.

The door was roughly shoved open and someone walked in.

Kaiba walked through the doorway and flipped the light switch. _Good thing the door was already open._ He looked aroundand spied a reasonable sized gap on a shelf and walked over to it. He pushed the box into the shelf and turned around, ready to storm back out to the classroom, but someone else had just entered.

Téa walked straight through the doorway not noticing that someone was already in there. The sudden movement of Kaiba turning around startled her and she stumbled backwards, right into the door! The force of her falling on it made the door swing back to the doorframe and shut.

"Oh, it's just you, Kaiba." She walked over to a different shelf to him and put away the scissors. She turned around to see Kaiba still standing there glaring thoughtfully at her. "Er, is there something wrong?"

Kaiba snapped out his thoughts and ignored her, turning to the door and grabbing the handle. It didn't move. Kaiba had his patience though and he wrestled with the door handle. After a moment he stopped. Uh oh, patience gone. He banged into the door using his should but it still wouldn't open. He turned around to face Téa, who was looking a bit worried.

"Nice move Gardner. The door's locked."

Téa looked alarmed. She went over to the door and shoved Kaiba out of the way. She grabbed the door handle and tried to open it. And just as it hadn't for Kaiba, it didn't open for her. She stepped back and looked in her pocket for something. She pulled out her mobile phone. "Ah ha!"

Kaiba watched her as she pushed some buttons and held it to her ear. Her face fell as she pulled it away from her ear and looked at the screen. She sighed, frustrated and looked up at Kaiba.

"No battery. Have you got any bright ideas?"

And for once Kaiba didn't! "No." He said gruffly.

"Well I guess we wait then." She leant against the small space of wall next to the door. _Great, stuck in a cupboard with _Kaiba!_ And I have to be at the meeting in a few minutes. _Sure enough, just after she had thought that, the bell rang for the end of school and the noise of people moving and talking came through the door.

Both of the teens decided independently that there was no hope of trying to get peoples attention by banging on the door or yelling 'help', so they both stood silently thinking about the exact same thing.

_They were trapped

* * *

_

Whoopee! They're stuck in a cupboard; they're stuck in a cupboard! –points and laughs at them.

Kaiba and Téa: "Hey, you're the one that put us in there!" -Angry glares-

Heh heh… hope you all enjoyed that, and hopefully they'll get out soon so that Yugi can get on with asking. Don't forget to review!


End file.
